Alejandro
Alejandro — Master Vampire Introduction Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * About Species * Master Vampire Powers & Abilities * First Level Master Vampires * In Alejandro’s power base—his massive underground cave residence—he can draw power from every vampire in the room. A frontal assault won't work."The Day of the Dead" * Possesses a strong invisible force sheild."The Day of the Dead" Occupation * South American Vampire Senate * Controls everything from magical narcotics to weapons sales in much of Central and South America."The Day of the Dead" Residence * Massive underground cave residence in Mexico, near Guadalajara."The Day of the Dead" Character / Personality * He was twisted, cruel and sadistic."The Day of the Dead" * Preying on weaker creatures is Alejandro’s nature."The Day of the Dead" Physical Description * Alejandro dressed like a Spanish nobleman of the conquest period, which he’d once been. He didn’t look like a monster, with an attractive florid face and bright, intelligent black eyes."The Day of the Dead" Love Interests * Family / Friends * Family: * Minions: Rico and Miguel * Former Master-to: Tomas * Friends: * Other: Enemies * Tomas Other Details * Alejandro killed the entire population of Tomas' village 400 years ago—Tomas seeks vengeance for them. "The Day of the Dead" * If Alejandro has started kidnapping magic users, it would be front-page news—could be why Jason Lee came to the village to track a lead."The Day of the Dead" Ancient Inca King Mummies *Alejandro had acquired the mummified bodies of Ancient Inca Kings. Alejandro had acquired them as trophies shortly after following Pizarro to the New World, and had brought them along when he finally decided on a permanent residence. Once they were settled in, however, they’d largely been forgotten, left to mildew in dank, underground cells."The Day of the Dead" Biography El Día de la Muertos—Day of the Dead In many such villages, families stayed all night at the graves of their dead, waiting to welcome the spirits that returned to partake of their offerings. But not in the one in the village. A vampire named Alejandro, had been organizing hunts on the Day of the Dead for as long as Tomas had known him. While families across Mexico were busily collecting delicacies for the dead – chocolate for mole, fresh eggs for the pan de muerto, cigarettes and mescal – Alejandro was collecting treats of his own. Strong, smart, cunning – they’d all had some advantage that made them attractive prey. Assembled together, they were always told the same thing: last until morning or escape beyond the borders of Alejandro’s lands and win your freedom. They were given flashlights, weapons and maps showing the extent of the ten-mile square area he claimed. Then, at midnight, they were released. — No one ever lived to see dawn. Alejandro collected a variety of participants over the centuriesBut he left the magic users alone so as not to bring the Silver Circle down on them. ~ The Day of the Dead - read online free Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Tomas * Louis-Cesare * Rico and Miguel * Sarah Lee * Jason Lee * Vampire Senate (South American Vampire Senate) Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" Tomas goes to a village in Peru to kill Alejandro, his former master on the Day of the Dead—the night that Alejandro forces people to be hunted by his vampires though mazes and other obstacles, including a thick raw jungle. He teams up with Sarah Lee and her team of mercenaries searching for her brother, Jason Lee who was kidnapped by Alejandro to be one of the hunted. Tomas and Sarah make their way to the center of his residence, into his audience chamber to find him attampintg to force three Necromancers into making hundreds zombies—something they can't do. Jason, Sarah's brother, is among the Necromancers. If none of them do it, then they all die. Tomas challenges Alejandro again, intending to kill him, but also as a distraction so that Sarah, Forkface and Fanatic can get Jason and the captives out. After a valiant effort, Tomas falls to an axe in is spine—just as Alejandro is about to finish him, Tomas looks up to see the Ancient Inca Kings take Alejandro from behind and drain him."The Day of the Dead"'' Quotes : Book References See Also * External Links *The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) read online free by Karen Chance Content Refs: *Francisco Pizarro - Wikipedia *Conquistadors - Peru .pbs *Francisco Pizarro - Biography - Explorer - Biography.com *Pizarro Executes Last Inca Emperor - Aug 29, 1533 - HISTORY.com *Peru - Pizarro and the Conquistadors *The Conquistadors of Peru General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Vampire Senate Category:Senators